


Wonder Boy

by ShadowBeauty11



Category: American Assassin (2017), DC Extended Universe, Justice League - All Media Types, The Maze Runner (Movies), Wonder Woman - All Media Types, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBeauty11/pseuds/ShadowBeauty11
Summary: The story of a powerful young man and his journey into discovering who he is and how he can help the world. Basically what this is is a Teen Wolf/ Wonder Woman/DCEU crossover. But we make Stiles the male equivalent to wonder woman and for this particular universe and I’m going to have Derek be Superman. But he’s not going to come in until like later. But there will be someone who looks exactly like Derek in this particular story. Which is why Wonderboy!Stiles will be so drawn to Derek when the time comes.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. A Long Time Ago

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story on this website. I'm not new to writing fanfiction. Just new to this particular website. I've been wanting to do this story for a while now and I have been really, really working on it trying to get it perfect. Seems like every time I turn around there's always something new I want to add to it. I want it to be its own unique story with a few Easter eggs from the Wonder Woman movies. But I hope that you like it. I have always seen Stiles as something more than what he was on the show. So, with my love for Sterek, Wonder Woman, and Tyler Hoechlin playing Superman I thought why not go ahead and do a crossover. I'm trying to add elements from the cartoon movies as well as the live action ones. So, you'll see references from both lol. Happy reading!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story has a beginning right? Well here's how Stiles's story began.

It’s a beautiful day in Paris. The sun’s shining, birds are singing, and everyone seems to be having a wonderful time. It’s as if everything is right in the world. But that’s the thing…they have no idea what they’re being shielded from. There are forces in this world that they know nothing about. Sure, there’s the usual bad guy every now and then, but what we’re talking about are beings from higher above. You see, these people live in a world where beings that are anything, but human exist. It’s not just make-believe anymore.

Then there’s this man. A man that used to want to save the world. To him it was this big, mysterious, and amazing place full of wonder and excitement. But sadly, he found it out that it wasn’t. This world? It has a darkness within it that can suck one in and turn them into the worst version of themselves. It can diminish the light in even the brightest of people. The man we’re talking about? Well, he found this out the hard way many, many years ago. 

A man walks past a truck labeled Whittemore Enterprises. He looks at it and smirks. _That could only be from one person,_ he thinks. But he continues to walk forward entering the building. He smiles at his coworkers at the museum. Once he enters his office, he takes off his black embossed black bottom belted leather rider jacket and throws his quadruple bel lace up-tip boots on his desk.

“Stilinski!” His coworker Brenda yells. _And just when I was getting comfortable._

“What’s up Brenda?” Brenda walks in with a package and examines it with a wary expression.

“Seems you got a package, Stiles. It’s from that popular American, Jackson Whittemore. Is he some sort of liaison?” she asks as she sits on his desk. Stiles takes the package and opens it, but what he sees makes him pause. “Something wrong?”

“I, uh,” he stares down at the original photo of his friends and himself from way back when. “I need a minute please.” Brenda understands and pats his shoulder before walking out. Stiles reads the note that came with photo.

_‘Funny how a little digging can lead you to interesting things. I knew this would be important to you, so here. Maybe one day I’ll know the meaning behind this photo.’_

Stiles scoffs. _Fat chance._ He puts the note down and stares longingly at the photo. It’s hard to believe that this…this little photo holds such a great and yet sad story. And it all started a long, long time ago…

_Decades Ago_

A little boy is seen running through the village. He’s happy and grinning and everyone’s greeting him. He knows exactly where he’s going. But he wasn’t exactly given permission to go. If the yelling behind him was anything to go by.

“Mieczysław! Come back!!” His instructor called out to him. But little Mieczysław or “mischief” as they called him, continued to run. He only stopped once he hit the training field. He watched in awe as the other Amazons trained. The Amazons were fierce warriors that trained hard to beat any opponent. Little Mieczysław craved to be one. He wanted to get out and train so badly that it pulsated under his skin. He watched his friend Minho run from Winston and jump on a rock back flipping all the while throwing a sword at his target. Newt came in preparing his bow and arrow slipping backwards off his horse and hitting his target as well. All these amazing things his brothers are doing and he desperately wants to join them. It’s been a big dream of his for quite some time.

“Mieczysław! Don’t try to run, I can see you!”, came a voice once more. The little prince then took off in another direction bypassing even more islanders. He sees a ledge and decides that that was his opening. He leaps off knowing full well that there was another walkway below. But before he could get to it a hand shoots out and grabs him. He looks up at the stranger who stopped his getaway. It turned out to be his father. He gives the little prince a worried look.

“So, yeah, this isn’t what it looks like”, said the little prince. His father cocked his head to the side.

“Oh? So, this isn’t you trying to escape your tutor?” he asks. The little prince then bows his head in embarrassment.

“Okay so it is what it looks like, but I had a very good reason for leaving.” The king then pulls the boy up and sits him on his horse.

“Please do tell.” The little prince thinks for a moment trying to come up with a logical excuse.

“It’s simple really, I was bored.” The king leans his head back and sighs.

“You’re truly going to drive me insane one day. Come on, back to school. I can’t have another tutor quit.” They ride back into the village together. _Well it’s now or never_ , thought the young prince.

“Okay, so I was thinking that it was time to start my training.”

“Oh, do you?” Mieczysław nods his head.

“Yes, I do. Uncle thinks I’m ready,” he says as he looks at his uncle who just rode up beside them.

“Does he?” The king gives his brother an unsmiling look. His brother looks down guiltily.

“I could start his training any day now. He’s got to be able to defend himself, you know.” The king is quick to look at his brother.

“From _whom_?” King Stan hissed. Demetrius cast his gaze downward, he knew this conversation was coming.

“In case of an attack.” The little prince looked up at his father, but the king just shook his head.

“That’s what I have you for. You are my most gifted warrior and I trust your skills enough to lead my army.” Demetrius glanced down at a sulking prince.

“Yes, I know that, but you know how this works. We’re warriors, all of us including him. What’s going to happen if he can’t defend himself?” The king stopped his horse and glared at his brother.

“He’s just a child. He’s my only one and he has to be protected at all costs.” The little prince crossed his arms and mumbled.

“Not all the time.”

“The decision is final. No training.” He looks back at his brother and continues to ride to the castle. While doing so the little prince looks back at his uncle and sees him smirking.

 _Oh, this is going to be fun_ , thought the little prince.

Later, that night while Mieczysław was in his room he pleaded once more to train, the non-sneaky way.

“I promise I’ll be careful!” The king comes over and sits on the bed tucking his son in.

“Time for bed little one.” He said while adjusting the covers.

“Okay so here’s what I’m thinking,” Mieczysław continues as if his father hadn’t said a word, “No swords. I don’t have to use one. See, I’m being safe!”

“You do realize that fighting doesn’t make you a hero? It’s about how you represent yourself. The reason why you’re doing it in the first place. And that’s to help people, my boy.”

“What about a shield then? Come on father, there has to be a compromise!” Mieczysław pleaded. The king reached down and kissed his son’s head.

“I need you to understand something. You, my child, are the most important thing in the world to me. I’d go mad if anything ever happened to you.” Mieczysław just looked bored at the omission. “You know I sculpted you from clay, right? And prayed to the gods to grant my wish of having you real.”

“I’ve heard this story father, numerous times and in different ways.” The king smiled at his comical son and retreated from the bed. He walked over to a shelf and pulled out a book.

“Okay, but I have a new story. It’s about our people and how we came to be. As you know I was around for the battles too.” Mieczysław immediately sat up on his bed. He was feeling very giddy at that moment.

“Yes, but I don’t think you ever told me the rest.”

“And for good reason. You see, once I tell you this story, I’m hoping you’ll understand why we don’t need nor want battle in our lives.” The king sits on the bed next to his son and opens the book.

“Along time ago during the times of which the Gods ruled overall, the world was a happier place. Zeus, as you know, creating beings that he and the other gods would rule over. He wanted them to be made with some of his traits. They were meant to be good and kind, and never evil. He called the beings mankind.” The king would point to different parts of the book. Mieczysław grew curious about mankind. He wondered what happened to them.

“Sadly, while Zeus and the other gods wanted nothing but peace for all, Zeus’s son Ares wasn’t very happy. He didn’t understand why his father would create these unworthy monsters. So, he tried to compel them to turn on each other. He would manipulate them and make them believe in things that simply weren’t true. He poisoned them against each other. Which is why war spread across the earth.” Mieczysław was unsure why this Ares wanted to cause so much destruction. His father was doing something good for the earth. It’s a shame that he had to ruin it.

“So, Zeus created us. Beings that would help protect mankind and convince them that there was another way through love and peace.” Demetrius came walking into the room and leaned against the opening.

“Sadly, that time of peace was very short lived. Your father here led a rebellion that helped free our kind when we were captured. I stood by his side through every moment.” He said as he looked at his brother fondly.

“Thankfully Zeus and the other gods came to our defense. It was a huge battle, with lives lost. Ares managed to kill all the gods.” The king sorrowfully said. It truly was a sad tale. They didn’t deserve what had happened. No one did. Demetrius put his hand on his brothers’ shoulder.

“Zeus didn’t want to hurt his son. It was his son and the bond between a father and son is a powerful one. But he knew he had no other choice. He fought his son with everything in him. He struck Ares with a blow so powerful that expelled him from Olympus. After Ares was gone, Zeus felt somewhat at peace. At least he wanted to. He knew that someday his son would be back to finish what he started. A war that would completely destroy everyone, including us.” Mieczysław stood up on his bed and faced the adults.

“I wouldn’t let that happen. Mankind and the Amazons deserve to live in a world of peace!” Demetrius helped him sit back down.

“We know that. But you know what? Zeus left us something, something that will stop Ares if he should ever return…” The king stared wide eyed at his brother’s words.

“But he also created this island so that we would never be found. It keeps us hidden from the outside world. And it’s been that way ever since.” The king gave his brother a warning look. It didn’t go unnoticed by Mieczysław, who was more than ever determined to learn the ways of an Amazon.

The next day the king and his son walked around the island. It was a magnificent place for all of them. There was so much to do and so many things to explore. He thanks the gods every day for making this possible.

“I want to see the ‘god killer’.” Mieczysław says excitedly. The king looks down at his son with a wary expression.

“The what?” The little prince rolls his eyes.

“The weapon that’s supposed to be so strong that it could kill a god. I want to see it.” The king leans down on knee and grabs his son’s face in his hands. He doesn’t want to do this, but he knows his son. He knows that he’ll never give up and he’ll never stop asking questions.

“Sure, let’s go.” He says with a tight smile. They ride to a more secluded part of the island with guards trailing behind them.

“This tower is where we keep our many gifts that the gods have given to us. I hope to be able to show them all to you one day.” They arrive to a room that’s circular and open within the tower. There Mieczysław sees the sword. It’s in the center of a framework made of golden helix like bands. It’s truly a beautiful sight. He steps up to it to gaze at its beauty.

“It’s stunning. Who’s going to wield it?” His father comes up behind and places his hands on his shoulders.

“I hope it never has to be seen in battle. But to answer your question, only the greatest of us could. And I’m happy it’s not you. You’re in good hands. You’re safe which is how I want it to stay.” While the king continued to talk, Mieczysław gazed intently at the sword.

_One day you will be mine._

The little prince grows into a fierce teenager. Unbeknownst to his father, Mieczysław trains with his uncle every chance they get. He’s learning everything his brothers have and more. On a nice and sunny day, he and his uncle were out in the woods training. They use their practice swords. He manages to get a punch in Demetrius’ stomach, but is quickly knocked down.

“Mieczysław, you’re doubting yourself. You can’t do that on the field.” Mieczysław looks back up at his uncle and grabs his sword preparing to strike again.

“No, I’m not!” he bit out. His uncle looked him warmly. He knew he was being a bit hard on him, but that’s because he knows what he could be capable of.

“Yes, you are.” He takes his position as Mieczysław swings the sword disarming him.

“No, I’m _not_ ,” he says more fiercely. Demetrius knows what’s coming next because it’s obvious and a little hot headed of the prince. Mieczysław strikes and his uncle ducks and then shoves him back. Mieczysław hits the ground and looks up to see the tip of a sword in his face.

“Believe me when I say this, you’re much stronger than you think. You have power that you aren’t even aware of. We’ve got…” but before he could finish the king was riding towards them. Mieczysław quickly stands up. The king hops off his horse and strides over. Mieczysław looks down at the ground in shame, while his uncle just looks at his brother. He knows there’s going to be a heated discussion. The king goes over to his son and inspects him.

“Are you injured, son?” Mieczysław shakes his head.

“No, I’m fine, I was…” the king cuts him off.

“Training.” He glares at his brother. “Apparently, my word means nothing! Am I no longer feared? Does one think he can just do what he wants when I specifically said…!”

“Father it was me, okay? I wanted to train, I did. I want to be like you!” He pleads, but the king just puts up a silencing hand. He looks back at Newt, a rider that came with him.

“Take him back to the palace. Go ahead…I need to have a word with my brother.” The prince looked away miserably and followed Newt back to the palace. When they were out of sight, the king let out a deep breath. His brother sheathed his sword.

“He needs to train brother. You know that.” The king leaned against a tree and stared at the sky.

“Why can’t you both just understand that I’m doing what’s best?” Demetrius shakes his head.

“Best for who? Him or _you_? Because brother, it isn’t him. You left me no choice. You can’t let him be defenseless, that’s neglecting your duty as a king and a father.” The king jolted back feeling as if he’d been punched in the gut.

“You do _not_ get to talk to me that way! And besides you speak as if it’s a sure thing that Ares will return. It might never happen.” The king says, but not even he believes his words.

“That monster is alive; you know it and so do I. You can feel it. Time could be running out. Every day he could get closer and closer to coming. And what will happen then? Mieczysław could be killed!” The king looks away in defeat. He wipes a stray tear from his cheek. He turns back to his brother and stands firm.

“You and I also know that the stronger he gets, the sooner he’ll come for him, I can’t let that happen.” The king’s brother takes his hands.

“I love him too, as if he were my own. I don’t want anything to happen to him either especially if we can prevent it.” The king looks away once more. He seems to be deep in thought and then turns to his brother.

“Okay, he can train. But! He must be trained hard, harder than any of the other men. And not just hard I mean five timers harder, even ten times harder. I want him to be better than _you_ if you can make that possible.” Demetrius shakes his head in understanding.

“I will make _sure_ it happens. You have my word brother.” He turns to leave when the king grabs his arm.

“I need you to make sure he _never_ finds out what he really is, or how he came to be. It would destroy him.” His brother nods in understanding.

“He won’t find out a thing.” Little did they know; things were already in motion. And big things were coming.


	2. A Mysterious Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time moves forward and we see an older more mature Prince of the Amazons. All seems right until a new face comes to the island. Yes the maze runner characters are in here, they were a huge inspiration to this stories AU world if that makes sense. There's crossovers from a few shows and movies so be prepared. Btw I'm still working on the tagging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow chapter 2 already? I know its early but I pretty much had at least two in a half chapters already done. Just had to look over them again. Sorry for any typos lol.

Time moves on and Mieczysław trains and trains hard. He’s older now and has managed to learn a lot. He stands in a field surrounded by fellow amazons. It’s like an obstacle course. He gazes intently at Minho who has a spear. Minho smirks at him before throwing the spear with all his might. Mieczysław jumps in the air and twists dodging it effectively. He lands on his feet gracefully and looks towards his uncle who tilts his head towards a ledge where the king watches from horseback. The king tries to show no emotion, but he’s proud of his son. He’s learned their battle methods with grace and poise. 

Winston goes to attack Mieczysław while he’s glancing up at his father but anticipating the move, he manages to block the sword with his bow and stops another with his shield and ducks the third. Another warrior prepares to fire an arrow from atop of another ledge, but Mieczysław throws his shield successfully knocking him over. Newt comes charging towards him and Mieczysław manages to throw his lasso around his feet and yanks them from under him. He looks proud taking down his friends. He turns only to be elbowed in the face by Gally. The king looks on concerned. Mieczysław quickly gains his footing and dodges another blow from Gally. Gally strikes with his axe but Mieczysław blocks him with his sword swinging it upwards and knocking it away. He smirks at an unarmed Gally. 

“Not bad your highness,” Gally responds with a bow. Mieczysław nods his head and looks towards his uncle Demetrius. His uncle grabs a sword from one of the other warriors and strides towards his nephew. They face off with one another. Mieczysław swings first but his uncle dodges and blocks another attack. The general jumps as his nephew sweeps at his feet. Mieczysław blocks and dodges his uncle’s attacks, except for the kick to the stomach, which throws him back some. 

“Harder nephew! I know you have it in you. Use all of your strength,” Demetrius says. Mieczysław swallows hard and glances at his father once more. “Come on, let’s go again.” Mieczysław charges at his uncle swinging his sword. Both block each other’s blows. The rest of the warriors watch in awe as sparks fly with every clash of the swords. Mieczysław gets the upper hand and kicks his uncle’s sword out of his hands. He smiles and looks up to see if his father is proud but doesn’t get a chance to see the expression because he’s suddenly knocked down. He looks up at his uncle in shock. 

“Seriously, uncle!” he yells out scrambling backwards. His uncle picks up a sword and advances. 

“That right there could’ve cost you your head!”, he swings his sword and Mieczysław blocks it with his gauntlets. “You think just because someone’s unarmed that the battle is over?”, he swings again and Mieczysław blocks once more trying to get to his feet. “It’ll never…be… over!” he swings one more time but Mieczysław slams his gauntlets together to block the attack, but something amazing happens. The amount of force caused by crossing the gauntlets causes a blast of energy to go through the field. Mieczysław lowers his arms to see his gauntlets glowing. The glow fades away as he lowers his arms. He then looks up to see what happened. Gally quickly runs over to his uncle who is laying on the ground. 

“Hey now don’t move too quickly,” he checks the back of the general’s head, “by Zeus you’re bleeding.” Mieczysław stands up and goes to walk towards his uncle but is stopped when his uncle puts up his hand.

“Wait, your majesty, wait,” he says while trying to catch his breath. Mieczysław looks around the field to find everyone staring at him. He looks up at his father who has his hands over his mouth. 

“What have I done?” the kind says with a grief-stricken look. The young prince slowly starts walking backwards.

“I’m sorry,” he says, and he breaks out into a sprint away from everyone. Demetrius leans up and smiles as his nephew heads off, but the smile slowly slips away from his face as he realizes what this could mean. 

Mieczysław heads to the edge of one of the island’s many cliffs. He looks down at the shimmering blue water as it flows with the breeze. He stares at his hands and studies his gauntlets. He isn’t sure what happened back there. He knows that he can do more than his brothers, but he isn’t sure what he just did. He looks towards the sky and just breathes. His peaceful moment is quickly interrupted when he hears a sound. He watches as a plane comes from literally out of nowhere and flies through the sky. It appears to be smoking due to a malfunction and lands in the water. Mieczysław doesn’t hesitate and swan dives off the ledge. 

The pilot of the plane is struggling to get free as the plane starts to sink. The pilot takes a deep breath as the plane goes fully under. The pilot sees what their jacket is caught on but can’t break free. The pilot then looks upwards as the tail of the plane snaps causing them to sink lower into the water. As the pilot is sinking, they notice a silhouette on the remaining piece of the plane that’s still floating. 

Mieczysław jumps into the water right as the pilot’s eyes close. He tears the gearshift out of the plane releasing the pilot and brings them to the surface. Once they get to the beach, Mieczysław lets the pilot rest in the sand. He studies the person and realizes that it’s a female. He’s never seen one before. He’s intrigued, and he studies her face. He flinches back as she stirs and stares up at him. The woman isn’t expecting to see a brunette man in gold God-like armor smiling at her. 

“Remarkable,” she says. Mieczysław stares at her even harder, interest peaked.

“You’re a woman,” he says and smiles. The woman looks taken aback because how could this man not know what she was? 

“Of course, I am,” the woman says, “I know my appearance is a bit muddled, but I can assure you, I am a woman.” The young man leans back on his legs and looks thoughtful. The woman leans up and looks at her surroundings. “Where am I?” Mieczysław snaps out of whatever daze he was in and answers her. 

“Themyscira.” The woman shakes her head, clearly not knowing the name.  
“Say what now? I’ve never heard of this place,” she utters. Mieczysław could care less about what the woman was mumbling about, he wanted answers. 

“Who are you?” he asks, but before the woman can answer, there’s a thunderous boom from far away. They both look to see a German war ship coming towards them with four more boats ahead of it. 

“I’m actually one of the good people. Those guys coming now. Those are the bad guys, the Germans.” The woman said as she stood up. Mieczysław stood up too to see what she was talking about. 

“The Germans? I-I don’t understand.” He said as he looked back at the strange woman. Before she could respond they heard someone shout.

“Mieczysław!” They both turned around to see the king and more Amazons on the edge of the cliff. “Stay away from him!” The king shouted once more. The king looked down at his son and this stranger with a worried expression. But he couldn’t be worried about that now. There were more intruders coming on his land and he was not having it. 

“Ready your bows!” He ordered. The Amazons were armed with flaming arrows. The woman below just watched with a puzzled face. 

“Please tell me they have other weapons then just bows and arrows?” Before Mieczysław had a chance to respond he heard two voices yelling, ‘fire!’.

Bullets and flaming arrows go off everywhere. The woman quickly grabs Mieczysław, so they can hide behind boulders on the beach. As they were doing so, the arrows managed to hit the soldiers in the boats. As some of the soldiers try to get out of their boats, most were hit with arrows also. Mieczysław watches as his Amazonian brothers fall from the cliffs with grace. Ben jumps from the cliff firing an arrow that anchors in the cliffs face. While swinging from it he manages to shoot another arrow at the soldiers. 

It happens so fast. Mieczysław is watching Ben shooting one of the soldiers to watching as one of the soldiers’ fires a shot of his own. Mieczysław watches as it sails between him and the woman, who manages to tackle him to the ground. When he looks up again, he sees Ben dangling from the rope he was connected to. 

More amazon soldiers land on the beach and charge towards the other soldiers, most of them getting shot down. But that doesn’t stop the others from riding on to the beach as well. Demetrius leads another group of soldiers on to the beach. Mieczysław looks onward with an anxious look on his face as he watches his uncle charge into battle. Demetrius manages to have the other amazons form a V as they charge towards the solders. He shoots an arrow and the soldiers return fire. The two groups clash and it’s an all-out war. Minho grabs Newt while still on horseback and throws him into the air. While in midair Newt throws two blades that impale a soldier.

Gally comes through on his own horse using a spear to drag through the sand spraying the other soldiers distracting them. Clint uses this as a cover to slam his spear into a soldier. More sand flies causing Demetrius to fall from his horse. Luckily, he manages to flip midair and land on his back not breaking anything thing. He gets back up quickly and grabs his quiver. He takes out three arrows and manages to get them tip down into the ground. He takes one and shoots a soldier, spins and shoots another one. 

The woman and the young prince watch the scene play out. The woman gets up to go help and tells Mieczysław to stay where he is. She runs off and manages to take a soldier down. Mieczysław runs forward and grabs a bow and arrow joining in on the fight. He succeeds in hitting a soldier as well. He then drops his weapon and grabs a sword. He blocks a strike from another soldier and slashes him. He looks over and sees his father jumping from his horse and facing two soldiers. The king drives his sword into one and takes out the second and cuts the leg of the third ready to shoot. 

Demetrius spears a man with an arrow and uses the same one and throws it at another man. He sweeps out the man’s feet with his bow and bashes his head with it. He looks over to see soldiers shooting at Minho. He runs towards him taking out two soldiers as well. He grabs a bow with another three arrows. 

“Put your shield up!” he yells at the brunette. Minho looks behind him and quickly catches on to what his leader wants him to do. He gets down low and puts his shield up launching Demetrius high into the air, so he can shoot his targets successfully. He lands with grace and turns to see a soldier behind Mieczysław poised to shoot.

“Look out!” He yells out as he rushes towards the soldier and jumps in the way taking the bullet. The female pilot looks over to see what happened. She sees the man she met on the beach crouching low next to another man. She rushes over all the while shooting another solider. Demetrius lies in the sand feeling dazed. Mieczysław supports his head as he struggles to say something. 

“Just relax uncle, everything will be alright.” The young prince says, even to him is words don’t feel true. Demetrius looks up at his nephew and grabs his arm. 

“Li-listen to me. Your time has c-come.” His breathing is coming out in short pants. Tears well up in Mieczysław’s eyes.

“What do you mean?” he asks. Demetrius struggles to get his words out. The pain is excruciating, nothing he’s ever felt before. 

“You…you have…y-you’re still more powerful then you know.” He grimaces. 

“I don’t understand…what are you saying?” Demetrius grabs onto Mieczysław’s arm more forcibly.

“God killer, you must go…” His breathing starts to come out even more harshly now. 

“Where? Where do I go?” Mieczysław asks. But it’s too late. His uncle gives him one last smile and then goes limp. Mieczysław feels the life drain from his uncle. “No, NO! No, no, no. This can’t be!” The king comes and lands next to his son and his fallen brother. All the remaining amazons appear as well. 

The king then turns to stare at the young woman with the gun. He stands up and slowly approaches her. The woman slowly backs up and grips her gun more tightly. 

“You!” The king just about lunges but his son stops him.

“Wait! She fought by my side. She’s good. She tried to help.” He put up his hands in a surrendering way.

“Why would she fight against her own people?” Minho asks. Everyone else nodded in agreement. 

“Why is she even battling in a war at all? She’s no man.” Newt retorts. 

“Those are not my people and I have my reasons for being in this war.” The woman defended herself.

“What is your name?” Gally asks. The woman lowers her gun but steels her expression.

“I can’t tell you that.” Gally turns to the king. 

“We should just kill her. Make it as painful as possible.” He sneered at the woman. While everyone considered it for a moment, but then Clint stepped up. 

“No, we need more information.” Everyone looked at him like he had grown a second head. “Think about it, if we kill her then we’ll never know who these people really are and why they came to our island.” The king pondered this for a moment and nodded his head. Soon after, the woman was apprehended and taken back to the palace. 

Back at the palace, the young woman is sitting in a chair facing the rest of the amazons. Gally has their golden lasso wrapped around her so she cannot escape. She looks around the small amphitheater with worried eyes. 

“My name is Theresa Sullivan, nurse for the American Expeditionary Forces. I’m assigned to British Intelligence. I didn’t mean to stumble upon your island. I’m only here because the plane I was in was damaged.” The woman said without hesitation. She looked down at the glowing lasso and looked up at the men. “What is this?” Mieczysław stepped forward and crossed his arms.

“It’s called the Lasso of Hestia. It compels you to tell the truth. No matter how much you don’t want to.” The young woman named Theresa looked down once more. 

“But it’s really warm.” Gally pulled the lasso tighter around her. 

“Yeah and it’s useless to lie to us. Plus, it’s painful if you try to resist. So,” he leans in closer, “resist.” He smiled a deadly smile making the girl swallow nervously. 

“Gally, enough. Let her speak.” The king said. “What is your mission child?”

“Please, you have to understand. You’re all in grave danger…” Theresa started.

“What is your mission!” Gally yelled. Theresa looks down at the lasso once more. Her shoulders are heaving. She’s trying to resist, but it’s not working. She doesn’t want to reveal too much to these strangers. 

“I’m…” her lips tighten as she stifles a wince. She clears her throat. “I’m a…” her face clenches in distress. “I’m a spy!!!” she finally lets out. “I’m a spy.” Mieczysław looks intrigued by this and steps forward.

“I thought you said you were a nurse?” Theresa gains her composure and speaks. 

“I am, you see, where I come from women aren’t really supposed to be in the field for fear of getting hurt. We usually are nurses or wives. My father died trying to stop this war. It’s just my brother, my mother, and myself now.” She looked way sadly. 

“Where is your brother? Why was he not with you?” Mieczysław asked. Theresa snorted.

“Because he had no idea, I went rouge to find information useful in stopping the war. I figured no one would suspect a woman being a spy.” The king looked pensive for a moment. 

“No, I suppose they wouldn’t, go on.” Theresa licked her lips and continued.   
“British Intelligence was told that German Army leader General Löwenmensch was going to have a rendezvous with a secret military clan in the Ottoman Empire.” Mieczysław was very interesting in the story. It seemed like something out the various books his father had. Unbeknownst to him, his father was watching him with troubled eyes. If he knew anything about his son, it was that when he had his mind set on something, he was going to see it through to the very end. 

“I was able to steal a nurse’s uniform from one of the medics tents and got onto their plane. From what I overhead, the Germans had no more soldiers on their side. And that came with its own set of problems. They also had no money or any weapons. But we were wrong.” Theresa swallowed. 

“In what way were you wrong?” Newt asked. Theresa shook her head in distress. 

“They were building bombs. They were also building new kinds of weapons.   
Löwenmensch’s right hand man Adrien Harris was the one creating them. He’s a very well-known chemist and a bit of a psychopath. There was a name for him….and that was Dr. Poison. Theresa remembers it all so vividly.

She walks into the building that the new weapons are being made. She pretty much goes unnoticed because she’s a nurse and they expect her to be there. She looks around for her targets when she sees them. She sees Harris and Löwenmensch in a room. Harris is reading from a notebook.

Theresa gets closer and acts nonchalant. She glances in the window and sees that the men are watching a person behind another section of the room being introduced to gas. The mask he’s wearing bubbles up but that’s it. The struggling person soon realizes he’s safe and begins to calm down. Harris is livid. He punches the barrier keeping the gas in the chamber.

“It should’ve worked! I don’t understand why it hasn’t.” Harris exclaims. Löwenmensch shakes his head. Harris then pulls a level that yanks the prisoners mask off and he suffers from the effect of the gas.

Theresa opens her eyes and stares at the prince and the king. “The weapon he’s trying to create is a specialized gas that can stop anyone in their tracks. A gas so powerful that no gas mask can stop it. Its destruction will be able to destroy an entire city. Millions will die if he’s able to complete his work.” 

“Why are they doing this? What’s the reward for killing so many?” Minho wondered. Theresa shakes her head once more. 

“I’d like the answer to that myself. That’s why I need to back to my people to warn them! Millions are going to die, innocent people. Soldiers, civilians, women, and children all dead. They have nowhere to go. Their homes were destroyed because of this war, their villages!” 

Mieczysław gawks at the woman in horror. Sadly, that look doesn’t escape the kings’ sight. He knew that look well and he did not like what he saw. 

“The weapons that they’re making, you guys don’t even want to know the extent of damage it can do. It’s like nothing you’ve ever seen.”

“Okay, I think that’s enough for the day. Take her to be cleaned of her wounds.” He said and turned to leave. Mieczysław came out of his daze and followed his father. 

As the group were walking on the premises of the castle, Alby spoke up. “Can we really just let her go?” The king rolled his eyes passively.

“Of course not. If we do, she could bring back more of those animals. I will not have a repeat of today.” Mieczysław pushed through the group to have his voice heard.

“We have to. After everything that’s happened and is currently happening it must be Ares. It just has to be!” The king took a deep breath and turned towards his son. 

“That can’t be right.” Gally said. Mieczysław turned to the one who is considered the Senator of the island.

“My apologies, but she said war. Isn’t that what Ares does best? Creating wars? All the people already dead because of it. This has Ares’ name written all of it. Letting her go wouldn’t solve much, but if we go with her…” The kings head snapped up with such quickness it could’ve given the man whiplash.

“No! I won’t allow it. This is their problem not ours.” You’d think that would be the end of it judging by the king’s tone, but his son was just as headstrong as he was.

“It’s not just their problem. What’s happening could affect us all. And from what you said, Zeus created…” The king put his hand up to silence his son. 

“I know what I said. But son, that was a story. There are things you don’t know and couldn’t comprehend. Men? Mankind? They have feeble minds, ripe for corruption and manipulation. Plus, they do it to themselves.”

“Not without help! Ares is causing this. He’s causing these men to fight for no reason at all. There should peace amongst all man.” Mieczysław wasn’t giving up. He had to make his father see, he had to make all of them see. “This is our duty. We must help.”

“I get that son, I do. But you’re not an Amazon like the rest of us. So, there’s nothing you can do.” The look in Mieczysław’s eyes broke the king’s heart. 

“What do you mean, I’m not an Amazon? Of course, I am.” The king realized his mistake then. He should never had said anything. 

“That’s not what I meant. I meant, you’re the prince. You don’t have to worry about any of this. You’re not supposed to. As your king, I can’t allow you to do anything that could jeopardize anything. So, I’m ordering you to do nothing.” And with that the king walks away with some of the men following him. Newt walks over to Mieczysław and puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“Maybe your father is right.” He said. Mieczysław looked at him with a disbelieving look. 

“No, he is not. It’s our jobs to do something. We can’t just standby and do nothing.” Mieczysław mumbled. Newt smiled at his headstrong friend. He also noticed the bandage on his arm.

“Come, let’s get that wound looked at.” Mieczysław rolled his eyes but walked with his comrade to the health quarters. Once there he sat on the table to have his arm looked at. Newt gathers the materials needed and pulls down the bandage. He makes a surprised noise. Mieczysław looks back at him with a frown.

“What is it?” Newt looks at the prince’s arm once more. The wound is completely healed. It’s as if there were nothing there at all. 

“Your wound has healed. It’s strange.” Mieczysław snorted and looked down at the ground.

“There’s lots of strange things going on comrade. Lots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a mysterious ending to the chapter huh? I know. Hopefully you enjoyed it and continue to follow this AU.


	3. Time to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young prince makes a decision on what he should do about Ares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm back. I know it's been quite awhile since I last posted but with the whole virus situation and work, as well as other outside things I haven't really gotten a chance to write as much. But in honor of Dylan O'Brien's birthday, while his belated birthday, I'm giving you a new chapter. Hopefully you like it and I'm going to try to update more.

Later that night Theresa finds herself in a cave of sorts. She had just finished bathing and has her clothes back on. She’s trying to figure out where she is.

“I know it’s probably not something you’re used to back home, huh?” Mieczysław asks as he comes down into the living quarters. Theresa startles at hearing another voice in the room. 

“Definitely not. Where are we? Like, how is it that no one’s ever come before? Why do you not know about women? I just have so many questions.” Theresa exclaimed as she sat down. Mieczysław walked over to her running a hand through his hair. 

“Well, first off, I do know about women. It's just strange that a woman happened to stumble upon the island. I was shocked is all.” Teresa looked unconvinced. She then began to fumble with something around her neck. Mieczysław noticed it and held out his hand. “May I see?” 

Theresa leaned away before taking the necklace off her neck. Mieczysław held it up so he could see it better. It was a little heart with a clasp. Theresa took it back and opened it.

“It’s me and my family. It helps me get through dark times. And I must admit, there’s been plenty of those.” She put the necklace back around her neck. Mieczysław looked at it in wonder. Theresa realized her mistake. “I’m sorry, you must be wondering what this is. It’s called a locket. It can be an oval size too, but because it’s my family I wanted it in the shape of a heart. I treasure it always. It even has a ‘T’ on it.” Mieczysław watched her hold the little heart dearly. He knew how much she must miss her family. 

“You still haven’t answered all of my questions. Where are we? It seems like we’re way outside of…anywhere honestly. I don’t even think this place is on the map. And how is it possible that you guys can speak English so incredibly well?” Mieczysław sighed and stood up to face her. 

“We’re in Themyscira. It’s not going to be on any of your maps because as far as any outsider is concerned, we don’t exist. Second, we speak hundreds of languages. I'd like to believe that we are a bridge to a greater understanding between mankind. At least we used to be.” He looks down. Theresa nods her head in understanding.   
“I, uh, wanted to say thanks for saving me. You didn’t have to.” Mieczysław smiles at her and shakes his head. 

“I saw someone in need, and I helped. It’s what we do. I should be thanking you as well.” Theresa looked up in confusion. “For what you did on the beach? You helped out when you could’ve run or worse joined them. But you didn’t, so thank you.” He looked at her with sad eyes. She nodded her head and looked away. 

“I wish I could’ve done more.” Mieczysław began to fidget with is fingers. Theresa looked back up at him. “So, since you’re down here, I'm assuming that you're here to let me go?” Mieczysław bit his lip and looked away.

“I wish I could. I tried to get my father to see reason, but he tuned me out. It’s his decision on what happens next. I asked if I could go with you,” Theresa’s head shot up at that, “I mean, anyone could’ve gone, it didn’t have to be me. As long as it was an Amazon.” He backtracked. Theresa tilted her head to the side.

“‘The Amazons’? Strange name.” 

“I know, but we were created to defend the world from any harm coming to it. And from what you’ve told me of what’s happening, I really want to go. But my father? He, he just doesn’t want me to.” Mieczysław says as he shifts his jaw. Theresa gave him an sympathetic look. 

“I know all about a relative wanting to protect you. My brother’s the same way. And I hate to admit this, but sometimes I wonder if he was right. Maybe I shouldn’t be out here doing this.” The young prince came and sat beside her once more. 

“Then why do it if you’re having doubts?” The woman turns to him and shrugs.

“To me I felt like it was something I had to do. Being a nurse, it’s great. I love helping people, but I felt that my talents weren’t being utilized as much. So that’s why I did what I did. You have your duty and I have mine.” Mieczysław watched as the young woman went back to looking at her things. He hadn’t been sure of what he was going to do until now. He immediately stood up and left the room, leaving Theresa to wonder what he was up to. 

Mieczysław emerges from some bushes into a clearing. He stares at the tower that holds all the gifts from the gods. He seems hesitant, with a furrowed brow as he looks down at the rocky ravine that separates him from the tower. He let's out a deep breath. He looks at the tower and studies it. He then turns to look at a tree behind him that seems to have a similar distance. 

‘Well, well, well, I wonder’ he thought to himself. He noticed that the tree that was across from him seemed to be the exact distance as the tower. He looks back at the tower one more time before running in leaping towards the tree. He landed just within a few yards from it. He stands up and smiles to himself. He closes his eyes it takes a deep breath before running towards the tower. He leaps off the cliff and soars through the air. He manages to catch himself on a stone that was jetting out from the tower wall. He feels triumphant in this moment. He reaches up to grab hold of the stony ledge to get a better grip. But before he has a chance to lift himself up, the stone breaks!

He slides down the tower wall all the while scrambling to grab on to anything he could reach. As he nears the bottom of the tower, he manages to slam his hand into a weak part of it. He hangs from this new handhold. He catches his breath and pulls himself up to make a new handhold with his free hand. He makes it up to the tower’s windowsill and climbs through it. He glances around to make sure no one’s there. 

There inside the room he eyes the Golden Lasso. He snags it as well as a shield. He peers out a window before jumping out of it, landing in the next rooms central room. In here he finds the God Killer. He smiles to himself once more before taking it off the stand. He marvels at how beautifully made the weapon is. He looks at this blades symbols and gets a good grip on the handle. He then sheathes it and walks out of the room. 

As he is about to leave the building something else catches his eye. Light shines off what seems to be red, blue, and gold armor. Mieczysław raises an eyebrow and smiles a deviously smile. He grabs what he needs and goes to leave when he runs into Newt and Minho. 

“Oh! H-hey brothers,” he said nervously. Newt has his arms crossed over his chest and with faint smile, while Minho looks concerned. 

“And just where are you going?”, he asks. Mieczysław gripped the strap of his bag a little tighter, a nervous gesture that did not go unnoticed.

“What makes you think I’m going anywhere?” Newt and Minho shared a look and pointed to the bag.

“Lucky guess.” Newt smirked. Mieczysław sighed and walked over to sit down. His friends followed him and took their places next to him.

“I want to help her. I don’t know why but I do. It’s this feeling inside of me that feels that this is the right thing to do.” Mieczysław ran his hands through his hair.

“But you know how dangerous man’s world is. They cannot be trusted. They’re killing each other for nothing,” Minho replied.

“I know that, but it has to be influence from Ares. I know it. They can’t just start these wars all on their own.” Newt put a reassuring hand on his friends’ shoulder.  
“I think you should go,” that prompted wild looks from both Mieczysław and Minho, “this is obviously a sign. If you feel strongly about this, then go.” Mieczysław gave a watery smile and hugged him. Minho rolled his eyes and joined in.

“You better come back.” He mumbled. The prince shook his head in understand and stood up. 

“Take care of my father. I’m pretty sure he’s going to be very upset with me, but he has to know I’m doing what he taught me. This is what I was trained for.” And with that Mieczysław left the room while his friends proudly watched. 

Back in the cave, Theresa tries to figure out where she is by using her compass and map. Sadly, the compass seems to be of no use. She shakes it in hopes that it would work, but to no avail. She tosses it to the side and continues to look at her maps. She is startled when metallic like boots land in front of her.

“Jeez! You scared me!” She says as she covers her fast beating heart. She looks him up and down and notices he’s wearing a long black cloak. “What are you wearing?”   
Mieczysław looks down at himself and shrugs.   
“That’s not important right now. I’m going to help you get off this island. I know my father won’t be pleased, but I’m doing what I think is right.” Theresa raises an eyebrow and begins to gather her things.

“Okay, let’s go.” 

Mieczysław and Theresa ride across the land to a small clearing. Once they pass through its Theresa notices a dock with a two massed ship. She hops off the horse and looks around for something a little bit better for her departure. Mieczysław gets off his own horse and walks over to her. 

“You seem confused,” he says. Theresa nervously scratches behind her ear. 

“I am. You’re telling me that I’m leaving in this right here?” she points at the vessel. 

“We are leaving in this, yes.” Mieczysław says as he heads over to the boat. Theresa rolls her eyes and prays to the gods that this trip back home will be easy. “Is sailing not one of your talents?” Theresa opens her mouth to say something but closes it. 

“Of course, I know how to sail. It has been a while. With all that’s been happening we don’t really get a chance to go out that much.” Mieczysław looked at the young woman with a cocked head. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. I understand that things are tough now, but once I’m over there and I defeat Ares, all will return to normal.” He smiles at her as he goes back to prepping the ship. Theresa then looks up and groans. The prince frowns at her and then follows her gaze. He sees his father on horseback riding up to them, followed by a Gally and Ben. Mieczysław looks back at Theresa and moves forward. His father came to a stop and just looks at his son. Mieczysław couldn’t tell what his father was thinking and refused to tremble under his stern gaze. 

“I know that you're upset. But you and I both know that this is the influence of Ares. If I sit here and do nothing while the world is in danger who am I to call myself an Amazon?” The king got down from his horse and walked over to his son.

“There's just so much you don't know about man's world,” he began, “my Biggest fear is that once you leave, you won't be back.” Mieczysław was stunned at this revelation. Before him did not stand the great king of the amazons, no, what stood before him was a terrified father. 

“I know, but it’ll be okay. If I stayed here, I would just wonder what was happening out there. And I’d have immense guilt for what I could have done,” he took his father’s hand, “I need to do this. I have to go.” The king took in a deep breath and put his hands on his little boys’ face.

“I know…well, I know that you’ll always be wondering what could’ve been and would eventually harbor resentment towards me and I couldn’t bear that.” Mieczysław eyes shine with unshed tears and his lips waver.

“I’d never feel that way. I’m proud of you father. I'm doing what you did. You fought for those who couldn't fight for themselves. Now it's my turn and I'm going to make you proud.” The king then pulled his son in and gave him a tight hug. To others it was just a hug between a father and son. But for them there was so much more. This wasn't just a regular hug. This was a hug filled with emotions and fear. The king pulled back and wiped tears from his sons’ eyes. 

“I know you will.” Mieczysław pulled back and smiled before heading off towards the boat. But before he could get too far the king called for him. 

“What is it?” He asked. The king then shows him a golden headdress with a star inside of an upside-down triangle at the center of it’s band. “Is that?” The king nodded.

“It belonged to the fiercest warrior in all of our history. My beloved brother and your uncle. I know he would’ve wanted you to wear it. Just make sure you’re worthy of it.” Mieczysław held the band in his hands. He looks up at his father with fierce determination in his eyes.

“I will. I promise.” His father put his hands over his son’s. 

“Be careful out there. There’s so much corruption and chaos. Don’t let it get to you. And remember, they don’t deserve you.” Mieczysław took a shaky breath. “You’re my sweet baby boy. I’ve loved ever since you were born. Please be safe.” 

“I will, I love you father.” The king then dropped his hands and watched his son go. Mieczysław waved at his father one last time before sailing away past the shield that hid their island. Once they were out of sight, Gally came up to the king. 

“I might be overstepping here,” the king grunts.

“When does that ever stop you?” Gally rolled his eyes.

“Do you think that maybe you should have told him? And I mean everything?” The king continued to stared off into the dark.

“If I had told him the truth about who he really is and what he can do, he’d never forgive me. That and it would make it much easier for Ares to find him.” He said as one last tear trailed down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys liked it. I tried to end it on a bit of a cliffhanger, I don't know if I did that or not. But hopefully you guys like this chapter. I tried to incorporate a decent amount into it without giving too much away.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first chapter of more to come. I still have to do all the tagging and editing. I want to make sure that everything is where it needs to be. I have a lot to learn for writing on this website. But I think I'm going to have a great time and hopefully you too. Leave your comments, kudos, and any advice you're willing to give me as long as it's respectful. And thank you for reading what I hope to be is an amazing story.


End file.
